Can Hope Die?
by Ketsuri
Summary: (revised version) Cell and Gohan are fighting to the death when the tide turns... 5 extrodinary girls and 1 talented boy change the fate of the universe
1. New Begenings

Ketsuri: Yes, yes we've finally started to work on Can Hope Die? Again! This time tho our writing styles are better... heck we're re-writhing the entire fic. But we'll do it quickly... we would start where we left off but you see. the disk broke... *enter nervous laugh*  
  
White Rain: White Rain at your service *Looks at poor fic* we might as well revive it. We got the dragon balls. Oh Shelong, come and grant our wish!  
  
Shelong: you have awakened me from my eternal slumber. I will grant you a wish.  
  
White Rain: We want to revive our fic!  
  
Shelong: *eyes glow* I cannot be done.  
  
White Rain: Why not?  
  
Shelong: It is not within my power to bring that terror into the world again.  
  
White Rain: Okay, How 'bout a bag of marshmallows?  
  
Shelong: *eyes glow* it is done.  
  
Ketsuri: Anyway.. I'm the writer formerly known as Flame of Truth a.k.a. Ketsuri. And this is White rain formerly known as Angel of Light... so lets get the show on the road.  
  
Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN DBZ! IF WE DID GOHAN WOLD NOT BE SUCH A PANSEY IN THE SAYA MAN SAGA. THANK YOU. OH IF I OWNED SAILOR MOON THEIR SKIRTS WOULD BE A LOT SHORTER  
  
Parings: Lita/Mina (Although, Lita still thinks guys are cute, but Mina is just cuter then all of them.) Chichi/Goku Bulma/Vegita??? Krilled/18  
  
AU: of course this is an AU. Okay first off: Gohan is 14 and the Scouts are also 14. Second off: Little Trunks is four and Goten is 3. Third off: Both 18 and 17 were spit out and they both were just fine. Fourth off: At the last minute 18 became a 'good' guy(girl.) As for 17. you'll just have to wait. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter I  
  
I could hear my father's voice echoing in my head. I didn't know how it was possible, my father just died, I saw him do it. because of my arrogance he paid the ultimate price just to make up for my mistake, to clean my mess.  
  
Gohan, if your holding back anything because you fear for the earth don't, we can always wish any damage back with the dragon balls Goku said in Gohan's head.  
  
No father I'm not, I can't fight, I'm going to mess it up again, I'll fail and your death is going to be pointless Gohan thought, but these thoughts never reached his father, he didn't want them to.  
  
"AH!" Gohan shouted, focusing all of his energy into the blast. NO! I cannot let my father's death be in vein! I don't care if I die. I have nothing else to live for. nothing else to accomplish Gohan thought and put his very life energy into the blast slowly overpowering Cell.  
  
Gohan you're doing it! You're really doing it Goku shouted into Gohan's head. Gohan didn't even listen. All he could do was think about how he screwed up, throwing him into deeper depression. His power increased as he cared less and less if he was going to live through the battle.  
  
"NO THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!" Cell shouted pouring more power into his blast.  
  
Gohan didn't care, not anymore, he slowly opened his eyes, his power increasing as he threw his own life aside, threw all he cared about aside and concentrated on finishing his father's job.  
  
His eyes glowed golden as a new strength erupted within him, the same strength that Goku had always had, the courage to fight without caring about his own well-being. "AH!" Gohan shouted and started walking towards Cell forcing his energy to overpower Cell's.  
  
"Yes Cell it can. You won't live through this, I'm not letting my father die for nothing," Gohan said in a relaxed voice as his body went numb from lake of energy, but he kept walking. Every step brought him closer to victory, closer to killing Cell.  
  
Gohan could see the fear in Cell's eyes as he brought his arm back to deal the finial blow. His arm suddenly stretched forward sending Gohan's very life force into the blast sending the wave of pure energy into Cell, forcing his own energy against him, ending both life's in the process.  
  
"Be proud dad," Gohan muttered so softly he could barley hear it. The battle was over as Gohan fell to the ground, his eyes closing slowly. A light blue light formed on the back of Gohan's eyelids. A dark silhouette in the middle of the eerie phenomenon  
  
"It's not going to end like this," a woman's voice came from the silhouette, before it disappeared. Gohan could feel his energy returning and hot cement form on his back, something was different, but he didn't know what.  
  
***  
  
"Are we all here?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Popcorn?" Ami asked, holding a clipboard.  
  
Serena grabbed the bowl of popcorn, "Check."  
  
"Drinks?"  
  
Lita held up the cases of bottled water and cans of cola and 7-up. "Check."  
  
"Movie?"  
  
Mina held up two movies, "Sixteen Candles and The Sixth Sense, check."  
  
"Music?"  
  
Lita held up some various CD's.  
  
"Check," said Luna and Artimis at the same moment.  
  
"We're going to leave you alone." Artimis said.  
  
"Yes, we've never had a good night sleep when you guys have sleepover." Luna said.  
  
"Make-up?"  
  
Serena, Rei and Mina help up various bags of make-up, "Check." Mina said.  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Ordered," Rei said holding the money and food up.  
  
Ami looked over her list, "Looks like we got everything."  
  
Serena grinned, "Great! Now for some fun!"  
  
"I vote for make-up first." Lita said, "Mina got some new magazines and I looked up some make-up ticks on the Internet."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Serena said.  
  
Ami nodded and set the clipboard carefully on Rei's nightstand.  
  
"Having a sleepover at Rei's house was a good idea." Mina whispered to Lita.  
  
Lita nodded and said with a growl. "Serena's been down in the dumps since Darien cheated on her."  
  
Mina kissed Lita lightly on the cheek, "Don't get angry now. We're here to cheer Serena up."  
  
Lita sighed, "You're right."  
  
"Come on love-birds." Serena teased. "We're going to do Rei first."  
  
Rei grumbled, "Only for you, meatball head, only for you."  
  
Serena only grinned.  
  
Ami said holding up a magazine, "According to this, you have 'natural beauty' and only a little mascara and red lipstick."  
  
Rei muttered, "That's all I better need."  
  
Mina laughed, and grabbed the lipstick. "The lipstick wants you lips."  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes, "Just get it over with. I hate getting makeovers."  
  
Mina quickly put on the lipstick and the mascara. "You are my finest creation!"  
  
Rei looked into the mirror, "I guess I don't look half bad."  
  
Ami smiled and Lita rolled her eyes, "Your hot."  
  
"Like you would know?" Rei asked.  
  
Lita grinned, "I know when someone is hot, and you're smoking."  
  
"That's so corny." Rei muttered.  
  
"I'm inclined to agree." Ami said.  
  
"Corny can be good." Serena said, grabbing a handful of popcorn.  
  
"It's not fair," Mina said. "You could eat all day and night and not gain an ounce."  
  
Serena smiled sadly; "My figure wasn't good enough for Darien."  
  
"I thought we agreed not to talk about that bastard." Lita said.  
  
Ami sent Lita a warning glance.  
  
"Look, Serena, That pig wasn't good enough for you. If he you don't see that, then your hopeless." Rei said.  
  
"Thanks." Serena said.  
  
Before the conversation could continue the girls heard a loud thud. The girls looked out a window and saw a boy.  
  
"Better get ready, girls." Lita said.  
  
"Right."  
  
***  
  
"What the f." Yamcha started staring at the space where Gohan used to be but was interrupted with a firm slap in the mouth by Krillen  
  
"Don't cuss, Its so out of style," Krillen said touching the ground Gohan had been with a stick.  
  
"What did Cell do?" 18 said walking up to the scene hands on hips.  
  
"He didn't do anything," Piccolo murmured  
  
"Then who kidnapped him?" Eighteen turned around facing Piccolo. "Not that I care."  
  
"I don't know. I saw something.."  
  
"What?" Yamcha asked all of them turned towards piccolo  
  
"I did fuse with the guardian of the planet, and after Gohan won, he saw something, a woman's figure. I think she's responsible."  
  
"Oh great there's a new threat," Yamcha said sitting on the ground, head in hands "Will it ever end?"  
  
"I don't think she's hurting him, I think she's actually helping him, putting him in the right direction," Piccolo said staring at the sky "And I know he's safe, I hope"  
  
"I HOPE? I HOPE! PICCOLO GOHAN COULD BE DEAD!" Yamcha shouted  
  
"I can still sense his energy, It's just distant," Vegita said his arms crossed in front of his chest "even though it's distant it seems like he's right here."  
  
"Since when did you care about Gohan you big lug?" Krillen asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up or I'll deliver the same fate to you as Gohan did to Cell,"  
  
"So. who's ganna tell Chi-hi both her boys are missing?" Krillen asked desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Where's Seventeen?" Eighteen asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ketsuri: So. how do you like the Revised Version???? TELL ME!!!!!!!!  
  
White Rain: *eats a marshmallow.* if you like it send some chocolate if you hate if send a flame so I can toast my marshmallow. 


	2. Help

Ketsuri: ok. this will not be I repeat will NOT! Be Serena/Gohan. this is a Revised Version so the pairings are already set... if you want to read the old one... well to bad. There is only one exception and she already knows who she is so :p  
  
White Rain: As if it will be hard to find it. go to search on FF.net and type in Can Hope Die? Its really simple. *Looks at poor marshmallows* only a half flame and a pice of chocalet.  
  
Disclaimer: We have no claim on Dragon Ball/Z/GT or Sailor Moon. (Duh!)  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh my god!" Mina shouted as she stared at the bloody body just outside the temple.  
  
Everyone slowly gathered around the window to see the strange boy, all except for Ami. Serena was trying not to throw up at the site of the blood- covered child. The 4 scouts were staring at him, baffled at the site of such a beaten child.  
  
Their concentration was broken as they saw Ami running towards him, clutching her backpack against her chest. Slowly the senshi looked at each other then ran out after Ami.  
  
By the time the rest got to Ami's side she was already wrapping bandages around the teen. Her precise work left all of the girls in awe.  
  
"Ewe, blood," Serena whispered and turned around.  
  
Ami worked quickly to clean and bandage his wounds until she reached his left arm. She let a finger run down his muscular arm feeling for anything abnormal.  
  
"Ow," Ami said softly and looked at her finger, she could barley tell threw all of the youth's blood, but her own was being mixed in. She had pricked her finger on a perturbing bone.  
  
She swiftly took a knife out of her first aid kit and started to surgically set the bone. The other couldn't do much more then marvel at Ami's work, save Serena who was squirming with her back turned.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" Lita asked as Ami started to put a Brace on the youth's broken arm.  
  
"The Internet," Ami answered in an almost monotone voice as she continued paying full attention to her work.  
  
The boy's eye's slowly opened and saw Ami slowly wrapping his arm. A warm feeling flew threw him as he watched the beautiful scout finish up, but he quickly turned his head.  
  
"Where am I?" the teen asked in a weak voice  
  
"Save your strength, your arm is broken in four places," Ami finishes the makeshift brace and stands up with a smile, admiring her work.  
  
"Is the blood gone?" Serena asked as she slowly turned around.  
  
"She can save the world from the ugliest and scariest things out there, but twitches at the sight of blood," Rai whispered to Mina who couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Can you walk," Lita asked walking closer to the mutilated boy.  
  
"His arm is broken not his leg," Rei said crossing her arms angrily.  
  
"For all we know he could be paralyzed from the legs down Rei!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Can you walk?" Rei barked at Gohan making his frail body twitch.  
  
Gohan closes his eyes and nods weakly, the motion sending daggers of pain throughout his entire body.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Mina asked and slipped her hand into Lita's.  
  
"Gohan," The teen says in a voice that's so soft you could only hear it in the night's air.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Rei asked with a hint of anger still in her voice  
  
Gohan closes his eyes, remembering what had happened before he got there and barley makes out that he doesn't know  
  
"Stop moving, you'll only hurt yourself even more," Ami says treating him more like her child then a complete stranger.  
  
"How could you not know? Do you have amnesia? Did you hit your head?" Mina questioned angrily  
  
"Because he's a thief trying to steal my stuff," Rei said staring down at Gohan with the utmost hatred.  
  
"Yea Rei, someone who can't even stand up his going to just walk into your temple and steal all of your stuff. it's impossible," Lita said as if scolding Rei  
  
"Even I know that," Serena said sticking her tongue out at Rei  
  
Rei glared at Serena.  
  
"Ignore them," Ami said sympathetically  
  
"We always do," Mina said smirking  
  
Gohan's stomach growls sending more daggers of pain down his brittle body.  
  
"You must be hungry, and freezing," Lita said looking down to Gohan, whose cloths weren't only ripped but were all but gone.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? He broke into MY temple," Rei said ignoring the head of the senshi  
  
"You've already done more then I could have asked," Gohan said and tried to sit up, and fight the pain, but the harder he tried the worse it got, before long he simply fainted.  
  
Lita glared at Rei and slapped her over the head and shouted "Look, you already scared the cute guy off!"  
  
Serena scathed her head and questioned Lita "But I thought you were gay?"  
  
"I still know a cute guy when I see one though," Lita said.  
  
"Lita!" Mina shouted and tore her hand away from Lita's  
  
"But Mina is cuter then all of them and that's why I'm gay." Lita said quickly to Serena.  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Hate to ruin the moment, but how do you propose we get him inside?" Ami asked, "after all moving him in this condition isn't a good idea considering that he might have a concussion."  
  
"I don't see how bringing him in is going too make him any worse, so lets do it and get it over with."  
  
Lita saluted Rei, "Yes ma'am!"  
  
"HOLD IT!" Ami barked, gathering the attention of the other girls with her out of charter yelling. "I can think of plenty of things that could go wrong. If we're going to do this we're going to do it right. A persons life is in danger."  
  
"How do we do it right?" Mina asked.  
  
Ami thought for a moment. She looked around. "Rei get a thick blanket."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow, and walked in the house.  
  
"Lita help me get those long sticks and Mina and Serena find the rope in my bag.  
  
Five minutes later the girls tied the long thick branches together and wrapped the blanked it around them.  
  
Ami then instructed Lita and Rei how to put Gohan on the makeshift stretcher safely. Then they gently carried them into the temple and set them in a bed and wrapped him tightly in blankets.  
  
As Ami was checking over Gohan to make sure all the bandages were in place she said, "Mina could you get the thermometer out of my pack."  
  
Mina did so and said, "Since when do you carry a backpack full of medical supplies and ropes?"  
  
Ami put the thermometer in Gohan's mouth and said, "I figured it could come in handy considering out day job."  
  
Serena looked through all the supplies in the pack, "ropes, blanket, first aid kit, shot supplies, needles.. Do you think you might be too prepared?"  
  
Ami blushed, "Actually I don't use the shots I just picked some up for my mom yesterday and I haven't got the chance to give them to her."  
  
"Why did your mom want needles?" Mina asked.  
  
"You know, she didn't say." Ami replied.  
  
"That's sort of weird," Lita said as the thermometer beeped.  
  
Ami took the thermometer and gasped, that's strange. He doesn't even have a slight fever."  
  
"Let me see," Rei said and Ami handed her the thermometer.  
  
"98.6."  
  
A soft groan was heard as the girls turned over to Gohan.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"You have awaken me from my eternal slumber, I will grant you two wishes." Shelong said.  
  
"Please restore all the people Cell killed." Yamcha said.  
  
Shenlong's eyes glowed red for a moment. "It is done. What is your next wish?"  
  
Trunks stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"We can't wish Goku back, considering he's already been wished back. So I say we wish for Gohan to come back." Krillen said.  
  
The Z fighter agreed thought Piccolo said it wouldn't work.  
  
"Can you bring out friend Gohan back?" Krillen asked.  
  
"It cannot be done. What is your second wish."  
  
"Why can't it be done?" Tein asked.  
  
"It is not within my powers. What is your second wish?"  
  
"What should we do now?" Dende asked.  
  
"Maybe make Chichi a calm rational person." Krillen said dryly.  
  
"All the powers in the world couldn't do that." Piccolo said.  
  
"I have a wish." Eighteen said, the surprise of a dragon appearing in the sky had worn off. "I wish to be able get stronger like a normal person."  
  
"It is done. I bid you farewell."  
  
"What did you just do?" Vegita barked. We didn't agree on a wish.  
  
"You mean it worked?" Eighteen said.  
  
"If you say 'I wish' before the dragon and it its within its power that wish will come true." Krillen said.  
  
"What happened to Gohan?" Trunks asked. 


End file.
